The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbomachines, and, more particularly, to dovetail joints for attaching turbomachine blades to a turbomachine rotor.
Turbomachines include compressors and turbines, such as gas turbines, steam turbines, and hydro turbines. Generally, turbomachines include a rotor, which may be a shaft or drum, to which turbomachine blades are attached. For example, the turbomachine blades may be attached to the rotor by a dovetail joint. Specifically, the base of each turbomachine blade may include teeth or hooks, which are received by similarly shaped cavities or recesses in the turbomachine rotor. Unfortunately, in some embodiments, due to the length and size of the turbomachine blades, mechanical loads, as well as other operating conditions of the turbine, the dovetail joint may experience high stresses which can reduce the useful life of the dovetail joint.